


Distance

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, M/M, Modern AU, Phone Sex, Sexy Times, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco end up going to different schools, Marco misses Jean in more ways then one. JeanMarco smut, for the anon that requested phonesex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

"…you said you’re roommate is out right?" Marco asked suddenly. Jean was a little surprised because he had mentioned it rather early in the conversation and it was off topic. "Yeah, why?" Jean asked, a little suspicious "Just curious" Jean knew that tone anywhere.

"My ass. What’re you up to?" The brunette could hear his boyfriend chuckle on the other side of the line "Marco?" The freckled man sat down on his bed, getting comfortable "Are you sitting right now Jean?" Jean felt a shiver run down his spine at the way Marco said his name, he sat down on his own bed "I am now"

"It’s been way too long, I miss you Jean" Jean blushed at his words "I miss you too" he mumbled "tonight i’m going to make you feel good" Marco’s smile was practically audible, as he unbuttoned his pants pretending he was doing so for Jean, he was already hard, it really had been too long.

"Ok" Jean said hesitantly "Just do what I say, alright?" with Marco’s voice in his ear Jean nodded before remembering he couldn’t see him "Alright" the brunette agreed. "Get undressed, all the way" Marco instructed, it was a little unfair since he only had his pants pulled down just enough so his dick was out. but the other didn’t know that.

Jean didn’t give a verbal response but Marco could hear him set the phone down and the rustling of fabric that was signaled he was getting undressed. It had been almost a year since they’d seen each other face to face and yet the image of Jean’s naked body was imprinted in Marco’s mind.

"done" Jean picked up the phone when he had finished undressing, he also sat down on the bed, legs slightly spread because his arousal was becoming painful. Marco took a minute before deciding on his next instruction. "Rub your stomach" Jean took his forefinger and index finger and started to rub slow, gentle circles on his lower stomach just like Marco would do if he were here.

His breath audibly hitched and the sound was beautiful to Marco “moan for me, don’t hold back.” Marco ordered in an even tone he was proud of. Jean knew what came next but Marco liked to vocalize it “now your thigh” these where the kinds of movements Marco did to get Jean aroused-did he understand the brunette was already going crazy?

Jean obeyed moving his circles to his inner thigh, unable to suppress a moan. “Ok” Marco sounded breathless, was he touching himself while listening to Jean? probably, actually he definitely was “Do you have any lotion or something? if not, wet your fingers with your mouth” Jean didn’t have the patience to look for some sort of lube so he just sucked his fingers instead, making sure Marco could hear the sound.

"I think you’re good now" Marco’s voice was shaky and Jean grinned to himself but pulled his fingers out of his mouth none the less. "Ok, put one in-don’t move yet" Jean was getting impatient but did what Marco said anyway, doing this on his own wasn’t nearly as good as doing what Marco told him to do.

"Can I move now?" it was breathy almost pleading and it made Marco shiver "Not yet, put the next one in" this was a little different then how Marco usually prepped him, but it worked. two down one to go. After another agonizing minute Marco still wouldn’t let him move but told him to put the third finger in.

Now suddenly his method made sense, sticking them in without stretching gave him a full feeling, almost as if Marco was really inside him. “Jean?” Jean had been caught up in the feeling that he hadn’t heard what Marco had said “sorry what was that?” Marco chuckled “I said you can move now”

Jean didn’t need to be told twice, well apparently he did but oh well, he started pumping his fingers in and out moaning into the phone while Marco’s own gasps of pleasure filled his ear “J-Jean…you can touch your dick too now” Jean left the phone on the pillow next to his ear as he layed down to continue, now pumping his arousal as well as his fingers.

"Marco…fuck…i’m" Jean wasn’t going to last long, but neither was Marco. The moan’s of each spurring on the other, they both came quickly. Only their pants were heard as they came down from their high "I love you" Marco whispered after a moment "I love you too, see you next week" Jean said with a smile. "see you" Marco said and there was a click signaling the phone disconnected.


End file.
